


DRAMAtical Weddings

by superheichou



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, I am only planning the canon ships for now but I may do more weddings or something idk this is silly, Literally just all of the pairings getting married, M/M, Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superheichou/pseuds/superheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba and all of the various boyfriends getting married. There may be somewhat spoilers, but nothing too huge unless you know absolutely nothing about the Re:connect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Green Bouquet

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is sei-seragecko.tumblr.com , if you have anything to say please talk to me there! noiao wedding first!

This was never what he expected. His long blue locks tucked up in sparkling clips; a little too flashy for his taste, but it was insisted by the hair dresser that they looked absolutely stunning against his bright blue hair. He never expected to actually walk down the aisle, or in fact even get asked to get married. The surreal reality made his hands tremble and the idea of being united with someone in such away made his nerves act up in full force.

“Excuse me, Mr. Seragaki, are you alright? Your hands are shaking horribly.” A lady in a casual dress peaked from around him into the mirror, his attention moving from his own teeth gnawing at his lips to her reflection.

“Uh-Uhm, yeah, I’m fine. Just a bit nervous is all, but that’s to be expected, right?” Aoba responded nervously, his fidgety body blatantly apparent as the woman pushed one last clip into his hair and brushed her hands over the back of his sleek black tux.

“Of course, would you like a moment alone before the ceremony begins?”

“Uh, yeah. Please.”

“Of course! I guess the next time I see you; you will be a married man. Heh, good luck to you and the life you guys have ahead of you.” With those kind words rolling off her tongue, the woman stepped out and left Aoba alone with his own reflection. He hardly recognized himself, hair up in a dazzling bun with soft strands shaping his face. How would Noiz react? He hardly looked like himself, what if he didn’t like it? Aoba huffed as the butterflies in his stomach sped up. His hand slid across the table and shifted against a bouquet of green and white lilies. He slid his fingers over a soft petal and smiled to himself, the white lilies with hints of green reminded him of Noiz. He can’t believe he was marrying him. His heart filled with warmth as he thought back to the morning that Noiz took him by surprise and popped the question.

* * *

 

Each bit of dried up tomato sauce ran down the drain when the sponge ran across it and sloshed into the water. This was no way anyone would want to spend the first five minutes of being awake, but since Noiz had just come home from another business trip his eyes were practically begging him to come to the bedroom right then and there. “The dishes will be there tomorrow” he said. “I’ll even wash them this time” he said. Now the clock was about to tick at 10 am and the man who dragged the elder to bed is still sleeping peacefully as the other rubbed the grime off of their dinner plates.

“Brat, I should really go wake him u--!” The dish slipped out of Aoba’s hands as he jumped and it sloshed into the dirty water. A pair of arms wrapped around his stomach and warm breathes resonated on to the back of his neck.

“Heh, did I scare you?”

“No! Don’t do that, I could have broken the plate.” Aoba scoffed over his shoulder and slid Noiz’s arms off of him. The younger of the two slid over and propped his arm against the counter, leaning close to Aoba and looking into his eyes.

“…You look beautiful this morning.” Aoba squinted at him and looked down at himself. His hair tied up in a half-assed ponytail, old sweat pants hanging off of his hips and an old t-shirt was not what he would exactly call beautiful.

“You’re crazy.”

“You know I love you, right?” Well, that was a surprise. Of course Aoba knew Noiz loved him and that he returned the love just as strongly. But obviously, if he had to state it in such a manner, then Noiz has done something that would probably piss him off.

“What did you do?” Aoba glanced up to Noiz’s light green eyes then down to his hand that was fondling around in his own sweat pant pockets.

“… Nothing this time. I just want to let you know that I really love you. A lot. Like, a shit ton. And that hopefully you love me just as much as I love you.”

“I don’t understand what you’re getting at.” Aoba dried off his hands and turned towards the man leaning against the counter, his hand placed on his hip as the other leaned against the counter. Noiz drew in his breathe and leaned down to the ground, one knee tapping against the ground as he looked up at his blue-haired lover.

“Did you drop s—“

“… Aoba. Aoba… I love you so much and I want you to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Noiz…?” Aoba’s heart sped up as he started to realize what was actually going on. Is he serious?

“Sh, I have been rehearsing this in my head for days please be quiet for a second. You saved me, Aoba. Now I want to take care of you and spend every minute I have left on this earth—“ Noiz peaked down at his hand and squinted, his own chicken scratch written on his hand no longer comprehensible-“Screw it. Aoba Seragaki…” Noiz pulled the little box completely out of his pocket and opened it up, a sparkling ring settled in the center.

“Will you marry me?” Aoba’s breathes became heavier and his hands snapped up to cover his mouth.

“N-Noiz…” His green eyes gazed at up at him, waiting anxiously for an answer. Aoba shook his head vigorously.

“…Yeah.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yes you big idiot!” Noiz got up off of the ground and Aoba instantly wrapped his arms tightly around him, pressing a passionate kiss against his lips. He pulled away and placed his forehead to Noiz’s with a big smile on his face.

“Ich liebe dich, Noiz.”

* * *

 

That memory encased Aoba’s mind with joy as he picked up the bouquet and took a last glance into his reflection.

“Let’s do this.” Aoba spoke to himself in the mirror and his grip tightened around the flower stems.

He pushed the door open and walked through the empty hall that led to a huge room resembling a lobby. A giant chandelier hanging from the ceiling and a man standing near the doors to the ceremony were the only things in the otherwise empty room. Loud chatter echoed from the walls and each step closer struck him with a new wave of nerves. The man standing there was Koujaku, waving at the nervous Aoba with a wide grin on his face.

“Aoba! You ready to become a married man?” Koujaku slapped a hand against Aoba’s back and chuckled. Aoba grimaced back at him and his sweaty palms tightened even more around the bouquet. “How do you feel?”

“Like I’m going to throw up and pass out all at once.” His words came out rushed and harsh, his breathing becoming more unsteady.

“Relax, that’s why I’m here. Your brat of a fiancé told me to come out here and make sure you didn’t freak yourself out. Now, take deep breathes. You know you want to do this, so why get so worked up?”

“You’re right…”

“Not to mention that Noiz is just as fidgety as you are.”

“Really?”

“Yeah! He was in there checking the time every second and loosening and tightening his tie. It was pretty great seeing him get so freaked out.” That remark gave Koujaku a slap in arm.

“You shouldn’t piss off a person on their wedding day, hippo!” Aoba said that with a layer of kindness and smiled weakly at his childhood friend. Koujaku returned the smile and peaked at his coil.

“Ah, looks like it’s time. I’ll meet you in there, Aoba. Just relax, he’ll be waiting for you at the end and we’ll all be there too.”

Koujaku slipped into the large room and walked briskly towards the front, taking his place near Noiz along with Clear and Mink.

“Is he okay?”

“Yeah, just nervous but that’s to be expected.” Koujaku reassured the younger man.

“Where’s Master? It’s time to start, isn’t it?” Clear chimed in.

“You didn’t say anything stupid to freak him out more, did you?” Mink’s voice rumbled, appearing deeper than usual as he tried to keep his voice down in the almost silent room.

“No! Shut up asshole, I didn’t do anything-!” Koujaku whispered harshly in the big man’s direction before the sound of a door creaking open resonated through the hall of people. Everyone stood up and turned around to face the man walking in. His appearance sparked the band to start and the wedding march started to flow through the room. Aoba took a deep breath as he made his way down the aisle, his eyes glancing up to see his lover anxiously waiting at the other end of the room for him. He couldn’t believe this was happening; all of these people are looking at him and only him. They are all here to see his and Noiz’s wedding and this feeling was strange to him. But every odd feeling was brushed away when he saw his entire reason for being here standing at the other end of that aisle. He sped up his pace a bit, which got a soft round of laughter from the guests and then he finally made it up there. Noiz’s hair was gelled back a bit and his black tux with a light green tie made him look much more formal than usual. They stared into each other’s eyes before Noiz leaned over and whispered quickly.

“You look stunning.”

“I could say the same for you.”

The quick exchange was enough to get Aoba’s heart racing faster as the minister began the ceremony. His words droned on next to him and the only thing he could pay attention to was Noiz. His eyes, mouth, nose, everything was sending a warmth through his chest. Everything about this man was perfection and they were finally going to become each other’s completely.

“Now, do either of you have personal vows or shall I continue with the traditional?” The minister’s change in tone caught Aoba’s attention.

“Uhm- I think we’ll just do the—“

“I actually have something, uhm—“Aoba’s eye widened as Noiz started to haphazardly rustle through the pockets of his pants. They never discussed anything in regards to vows so he just assumed that they would go to traditional. Well shit, he was going to have to think of something on the spot now.

“Uh, shit—shoot! I mean, where is it… ah, got it.” Noiz smiled smugly to himself as he unfolded the crumped piece of paper with scribbles all over it. He jokingly cleared his throat and sighed before glancing back up at Aoba.

“Aoba, you… I don’t even know where to begin. I am not the sappiest person, nor the best at displaying their emotions. I’m still learning how to do those things and you’re the one who has taught me everything I know, whether you take that as a good or bad thing.” That caused a low roar of laughter from the guests and a darker blush to brush across the other’s face. Noiz barely heard their laughter, he was in another world. As these words graced his lips he was only with Aoba and every word he spoke was made just for him and no one else.

“But all I know is that… you taught me how to feel. You taught me what it meant to be hurt, happy, sad, all that fun stuff. And I know that I want to learn more and I want you to be there with me. I want us to be together for, well, forever, I guess. And I know that today will symbolize exactly what I want, us to stick together through everything that might come our way and for me to love you as much as possible throughout our entire lives. So… yeah.” Noiz hesitantly looked up from his messy note when he heard a soft sniffle come from across his way. Tears filled Aoba’s eyes and spilled over down his slightly red cheeks. Aoba’s trembling fingers moved up to wipe his face before he inhaled and exhaled shakily and looked to the minister whom was egging him on to say something.

“U-Uh… I really didn’t have any plans to say anything, considering this brat never told me his plans.” Aoba giggles between his trembling words and tears continue to silently roll down his cheeks.

“I don’t really know how I can top something like that either. But… Noiz, you are the best thing to ever happen to me. I remember when you just popped right into my life. Literally, I just came home one day and you were sitting in my room.” More unheard laughter rumbled through the room as Aoba spoke directly to Noiz, ignoring every outside noise. “But, you changed my life and I know I changed yours. We changed each other for the better and I can’t wait to spend every day I have left in my life with you.” Aoba smiled at Noiz who was staring back at him with every ounce of emotion that he has learned to feel. They both looked towards the minister, their eyes telling him that it was okay to go on. The minister urged Koujaku, who was keeping hold of the rings, to come forward and hand one to each of them.

“Now, Noiz, do you take Aoba to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage?  Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him, for as long as you both shall live?” Noiz gently reached down to grab Aoba’s hand, rubbing his thumb over the others soft hands as he slowly slipped on the gold ring.

“I do.” Aoba smiled at their intertwined hands as tears streamed down harder than before.

“Aoba, do you take Noiz to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage?  Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him, for as long as you both shall live?”

Aoba sniffled and placed Noiz’s hand in his palm, his trembling hand slipping the ring on to the other’s finger when his voice rang out hoarsely through the room.

“…I do.”

“It is now my personal privilege and great joy to be the first one to introduce Noiz and Aoba as the newly married couple. May we wish them luck on their journey ahead of them. You may now kiss.”

“Finally.” Noiz mumbled exasperatedly before pulling Aoba into him and pressing his warm lips to his. Claps and cheers rang out through the room as Aoba was quickly swung around and his body leaned down. Noiz’s arms was the only thing holding him up before he quickly flung his arms tightly around his neck and pulled away.

“Brat, flip me back up!”

“Nope. Ready?”

“Ready for what-Uwah!” His body was suddenly flipped upright but then was lifted up quickly; Noiz’s arms holding him as he walked back down the aisle with Aoba in his arms bridal style. Aoba buried his face in his hands and his face grew hot when he heard a few whistles coming from their group of best men. Assholes.

“Hey, why didn’t you tell me you were making vows?”

“I wanted to surprise you; your reaction was exactly what I was going for.” Aoba huffed and crossed his arms. Soft lips pressed against his temple.

“I love you, Aoba. I guess this is the start of the rest of our lives, huh?”

“Wow, you sure are hitting all of the clichés aren’t you?” Aoba lovingly teased him before poking his nose and wrapping his arms around his neck.

“I love you too, Noiz.”


	2. The Red Bouquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koujaku and Aoba's wedding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah, I didn't realize till after I posted it that I forgot Ren in the noiao wedding, whoops! But anyway, sorry for the shitty formatting, I still don't understand ao3's formatting junk. Anyway, my tumblr is sei-seragecko.tumblr.com if you want to talk!

A crumpled piece of paper rolled in between his fingers as he stared down at his vows. The various thoughts he had written just did not feel like enough. No matter how much he wrote, he just could not completely convey his thoughts in words. This man has been with him his entire life; fighting away the bullies from when they were younger all the way to adulthood where he still attempted to fight his battles for him. Although he could fend for himself now, he still found his protective nature endearing and it was one of the many things he fell in love with. The idea that today was finally the day and he still was uneasy on his vows made his anxiety even more rampant. A low exhale of air filled the silent room as Aoba looked up into the usual mirror of Koujaku’s room. The usual sight in this mirror was an unkempt blue-haired man, naked more so than not, but this time was different. His blue locks were up in a ponytail, his hair in soft curls resting on his shoulder, appearing more vibrant against the dark black of his tux. He stared at his formality in the mirror when he felt a soft nuzzle against his calf.

“Aoba, are you okay?”

“Just nervous, is all.” He responded and bent down, pulling his companion up into his arms. Ren was wearing a small tux that Tae had sewn for him. Aoba doubted that Ren enjoyed being cramped into that small tux, but he sure did look adorable in it.

“Heh, seeing you in that little tux calms my nerves.” He giggled and moved Ren’s head against his own. “Ren, do you think I’m doing the right thing?”

“Of course, it is evident you and Koujaku love each other very much. If you didn’t want to do this you never would have accepted his proposal.”

“That’s true; I don’t even know why I asked that stupid question. My brain is just not working properly right now. Would you mind if I put you in sleep mode till we left? I think I need a few minutes alone.” Ren nodded in affirmation and Aoba did just that, setting him down next to his feet and running his fingers through his Allmate’s soft fur. A gold ribbon hung down off the edge of the bureau and wrapped around a bouquet of red roses. His slender fingers ran across the stem and up to the petal. A small smile formed on his lips, these flowers reminded him of the flowers in the middle of the dinner table the night Koujaku proposed.

                                                                                            

* * *

 

“Koujaku, you really didn’t have to take me to someplace like this. This must cost a fortune.” Aoba reached over and brushed his thumb against Koujaku’s callused hand in appreciation. No matter what anniversary it was, there was no way Koujaku could really afford a fancy restaurant like this. Good thing Aoba brought his wallet, maybe the elder will actually let them go Dutch when he sees the giant bill.

“Money is no issue right now. I just wanted to take you out to somewhere nice; three year anniversaries are a big deal.” Koujaku’s smiled at his lover and grabbed the bottle of champagne, twisting and popping the cap off and pouring it in two glasses. He handed one to Aoba, who began to sip at his gingerly, whereas Koujaku downed the entire glass in one sitting.

“Jeez, you thirsty?” The blue-haired man chuckled and received a small, crooked smile from the other. Koujaku quickly poured another and drained all that too, a small blush from the alcohol already beginning to form on his cheeks.

“Whoa, take it easy. You’re going to get yourself drunk before the entrees even come out.” Aoba raises his eyebrows, now slightly worried about how fast Koujaku was drinking his alcohol.

“Sorry, Aoba. I just… Uhm.” Koujaku exhaled loudly, his words on the tip of his tongue before he leaned over and anxiously downed Aoba’s drink as well.

“Seriously, what is wrong—“

“Aoba, I love you very much. I told you I will treasure you, I will treasure you until the day I die.” Aoba’s sentence was cut off by a firm hand grasping his and sharp eyes staring at him. It was almost as if his eyes and mouth were both talking at once.

“K-Koujaku… Yes, I know.” Aoba’s cheeks grew hot. What was he getting at?

“I, uh—Hold on.” Koujaku released his hand and stood up. His legs trembling slightly before a shaky breath came off of his lips and he bent down to the ground, his one knee pressing against the clean carpet of the restaurant.

“Aoba, you are the best thing to ever happen to me, erhm, I love you very much… Shit, I already said that. Uhm, I guess what I’m trying to say is…” Koujaku reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box and opening it up to reveal a small, silver ring in the center of a red cushion. This sight took Aoba’s breath away, his heart beating faster than ever as his hands moved up to cover his face.

“… Will you marry me, Aoba?” Everyone in the restaurant was now silent, looking at Koujaku on the ground and their stares anxiously waiting the other’s answer. Tears formed in the corner of his light brown eyes as he shook his head yes.

“Y-Yes, Koujaku….”

“… Seriously?! Oh thank god…”

Koujaku’s breathing became regular again and all of the anxiety in his eyes melted away as he stood up and took Aoba’s hand, pulling him up with him and wrapping his arms tightly around him, burying his face into his fiancé’s blue locks of hair. Claps came from everywhere around them as Koujaku momentarily pulled away to slide the ring on to Aoba’s finger and press a kiss to the other’s trembling lips. Everything went even better than Koujaku hoped it would.

                                                                               

* * *

 

The roses tickled his nose as he took a sniff of them, smiling at the fond memory before fixing himself up in the mirror and pulling Ren’s small body into his arms. His sweet thoughts were broken instantly by excessive honking coming from outside their home. Aoba ripped the bedroom door open and peaked out the window.

“Maaaaaaaaaaaaster!!!!!!!” Clear’s bellowing yells echoed throughout the entire neighborhood, his arms flailing around from the roof window of a long, black limousine. Aoba opened the front door and shushed Clear harshly, a bit more harsh than he should have been but he knew that the elderly couple next door were not very friendly when it came to loud noises.

“Since when was a limo coming to pick me up?

“Since Koujaku-san decided to, it was a surprise for you!” Clear quickly brushed off Aoba’s harsh response form before and grinned at him. “Come on, we have to go to the wedding!” Clear dramatically pointed both of his hands down the road before slipping down back into the vehicle. Aoba walked over and opened the door, sliding himself into the empty seat and sat Ren down next to him. Mink and Noiz also resided in the limo in the seats closest to the driver. Noiz tapped at his coil, as usual, while Mink messed with his tie, tightening and loosening it. He had to admit, it was pretty entertaining seeing such a stoic man like Mink struggle with something. Clear sat in the side seat, smiling happily at Aoba as he slid over closer to him.

“How’s Koujaku? He’s at the church, right?”

“Yes he is! He was very nervous before we left, he smoked like, five cigarettes and I told him “Koujaku-san, you can’t smoke in a church!” and he said “I’m not in the church, idiot, I’m outside of the church!” Then I told him that if he kept smoking he will stink and Master wouldn’t want to kiss him then he smacked me!” Clear told his story animatedly, using his hands with his words and pouting through his mask when he mentioned Koujaku’s violence towards him. His pouty voices made Aoba giggle quietly as well as get a bit nervous himself. Why was Koujaku so nervous? Was he having second thoughts? This idea caused Aoba to bite his lip and the butterflies in his stomach to get fiercer. No, that’s crazy, Koujaku would never…. But what if he did? Aoba’s thoughts raced in his mind as they pulled up to the church and Clear hopped out quickly, followed by Mink and Noiz then Aoba slipping out in front of the traditional church with Ren in his arms.

“We better get in there before the ceremony starts or the old man will pop a socket, do you want me to take your Allmate?” Noiz spoke for the first time the entire day and Aoba hesitantly handed him over. He suddenly felt a firm hand slap against his back and a booming voice come from a few feet above him.

“Don’t trip going up the aisle.” With those few words, Mink stepped past him and followed Noiz into the building. Well, at least he said something somewhat encouraging.

“Have fun getting married, Master! Next time I see you you’ll be Mrs. Koujaku-san~” Clear spoke in a sing-song voice and followed after the others. That comment made a small blush form on Aoba’s pale cheeks and the dormant anxiety return. Why did Clear say something dumb like that? And more importantly, why did it make him more nervous?

“Ugh, relax, Aoba. Stop getting so worried about everything, you’re fine.” Aoba mumbled to himself and moved into the church, standing outside the big doors that led down the aisle. Aoba peaked into the small windows on the wooden doors and saw his lover, pacing back and forth at the other end of the aisle before the others joined alongside him.

“Hey!”

“Uwah!” Aoba jumped as hands firmly grasped on to his shoulders. He turned suddenly and saw Misuki in a dress shirt the color of his hair and a pair of black dress pants. It was odd seeing him dressed like that.

“Sorry, Aoba. I didn’t mean to scare you. Koujaku told me to come and make sure you’re okay. Also that you should be heading out any minute now. Apparently you’re late actually, haha… Yeah, he’s yelling at the other guys now probably.” Mizuki grimaced and peaked into the small window. Koujaku, as guessed, was speaking harshly towards the others.

“Well… I guess we better not make him wait any longer then, hm?” Aoba smiled at his friend and reached for the door. Mizuki quickly took it for him and opened it wide, every head inside of the chapel turning suddenly to the sound of the door hinges. The sudden attention was overwhelming, Aoba’s heart beating out of his chest as he stepped forward and walked down the aisle to the beat of the wedding march. He watched his step, taking Mink’s choice words into consideration before looking up and seeing the best sight in the entire word. Koujaku, hair laid gracefully over his shoulders and his black tux accented by a blood red rose tucked into his jacket pocket, smiled widely at his incoming lover. Each step down the aisle shed anxieties off of his shoulders until he was stopped, now standing next to his husband to be.

The priest started the service with a prayer, and then started the service with long words that Aoba hardly understood due to the distraction standing right in front of him. Koujaku’s bangs hung over his face, hiding a small blush on the older man’s cheeks as his eyes moved from the floor up to Aoba. A reassuring small graced Aoba’s face, Koujaku’s nerves evident in his eyes. _Relax_ , Aoba mouthed to him discreetly. Koujaku smiled at the caring words and nodded.

“Now, I was told you have personal vows, correct?”

“Ah, ye—

“Yeah.” Aoba and Koujaku spoke simultaneously, causing a low roll of laughter through the church. A small blush formed on Aoba’s cheeks, causing a beet red Koujaku to cough and glance down at a piece of paper that Aoba assumed were his vows.

“Ahum, well…” Koujaku tugs at his tie, loosening it a bit. “Aoba… I have known you since I moved to the island when I was young. I remember how little you were, almost half my size, heh. But I was just…. Drawn to you. I felt the need to take care of you, I wanted to be near you. I realize that may have been annoying now, but at the time that was all I felt I needed to do. Then once I left and came back, well… let’s just say that you weren’t half my size anymore.” Koujaku chuckled, as so did the rest of the guests. “But, even if you’re not small anymore, I still cared about you. Ah, I more than just cared, I loved you. I knew that once I saw you again I never wanted to leave you. You saved me from myself. You brought meaning to my life, Aoba, and I want to bring meaning to yours.” Aoba vision grew foggy, tears starting to form in his eyes and roll down his flushed cheeks.

“Oh, Koujaku…” Was all Aoba could say before wiping his eyes and collecting his thoughts, pulling a small piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolding it. “Koujaku… You are my hero. You have been my hero since I was little, which is pretty embarrassing to say but it’s true.” Aoba sniffed, the tears continuously rolling down. “But now, you are not just my hero. You are the love of my life. You are always there, trying to protect me and do what’s best for me and I only hope that once we start our lives together that I will be able to fight the monsters under the bed for you.” The crowd chuckled again, Koujaku smiling at the fond memory from when they were younger. “But in all seriousness, I love you, Koujaku, and I will treasure you until the day I die… I had more written but I just can’t say anymore, heh.” Aoba crumpled up his paper, his emotions still pouring out of his cheeks slowly as a warm thumb pressed against his damp cheeks and wiped a tear. Koujaku smiled at his lover then lowered his hand, bringing it to his side. They turned towards the priest, acknowledging that they said all they needed too.

“The rings please.” Aoba wasn’t sure who was holding the rings until a small, blue ball of fur moves swiftly towards their feet, Aoba and Koujaku bending down to grab the rings off of the small pillow tied to his back.

“Thank you, Ren.” Aoba whispered to the ring bearer.

“It is my pleasure.” Ren skittered back to the side, Aoba sliding the slightly larger ring around in the palm of his hand.

“Koujaku, do you take Aoba to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage?  Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him, for as long as you both shall live?” The priest spoke, cueing Koujaku to gently grab Aoba’s hand.

“I do.” He smiled and slid the ring delicately on to Aoba’s slender finger.

“Aoba, do you take Koujaku to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage?  Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him, for as long as you both shall live?” Aoba sniffed again, two trembling fingers holding the ring steady as he grabbed on to Koujaku’s hand.

“I do.” Aoba smiled as he slipped the ring on to his finger, letting his hand encase Koujaku’s momentarily before pulling away and bringing his arms back to his sides.

“It is now my personal privilege and great joy to be the first one to introduce Koujaku and Aoba as the newly married couple. May we wish them luck on their journey ahead of them. You may now kiss.”

Koujaku slid his hand around Aoba’s lower back, pulling him in close to him and tucking his thumb under Aoba’s chin, pulling Aoba’s eyes up to his before pressing a tender kiss to the younger’s soft lips. Sounds of claps and cheers filled the room, but the only sound the lovers could hear was that of each other’s heart beats. They pulled their lips away, Aoba pressing his forehead to Koujaku’s and entwining their fingers together.

“So, you ready to start our new lives together?” Aoba whispered.

“I have never anticipated something more in my entire life.” Koujaku responded, wrapping his arms around Aoba in a firm embrace and pressing his lips against his husband’s damp cheek.


	3. The Yellow Bouquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clear and Aoba's wedding! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this is the longest wedding so far. sorry it took awhile for me to post it, i had serious writers block. anyway, my tumblr is sei-seragecko.tumblr.com if you wanna chat :D

The glimmering jellyfish clip slipped into his thick head of hair, pulling his bangs back and making a dazzling statement in accompany with his black tuxedo. His fingers lingered over the bedazzled jellyfish, a warm smile forming on his face. Aoba really wasn’t into gaudy things, but this clip has special meaning to him.

  
“Aoba, it is almost time to go.” A puff of fur scurries over and nuzzled into Aoba’s leg, catching his attention and recieving a quick pat to the head.

  
“I guess it is. Why am I so nervous, Ren?”

  
“I believe it is natural for someone who is about to get married to be nervous. No matter how much they love the other person.” Aoba sighed in response, checking his hair in the mirror before grabbing the bouquet of yellow daffodils. The flowers were the same shade as his lover’s signature scarf. Butterflies formed in the blue-haired man’s stomach at the thought of Clear being at the end of the aisle, all dressed up in a tux like him. It was an unbelievable thought, almost as unbelievable as the day Clear brought of the idea of marriage.  
                                                                                                                

* * *

  
The haze of the room feels amazing as the high from orgasm fades from his mind. Aoba rolls off of his lover’s pale body and nuzzles his face into the crook of his neck, latching on to his side and taking in his scent. Clear wraps his arm around the man next to him; his breathes blowing through Aoba’s mussed hair.

  
“T-That was amazing, Aoba-san.”

  
“Mmn.” Aoba mumbles, pressing a small kiss to Clear’s neck in response.

  
“Hey, Aoba-san… I have a question.” Aoba sighed, Clear was always full of questions, during sex, after sex, this man had no filter. He remembers the other day when they were making love and Clear just chimes in “Why do people have freckles?” and Aoba hit him upside the head. He loved Clear dearly, but he needed to learn the idea of right place and right time to ask something.

  
“Mmn, what is it?”

  
“So I was watching tv the other day, while you were working-“

  
“Reality shows or soap operas?” He knew that those were the only shows Clear watched, absolute garbage.

  
“Soap opera. Well, the main guy asked this lady to marry her. He had a ring and stuff, and it had me thinking… I would like to do that. But I don’t have a ring!” Aoba’s heart skipped a beat, his body suddenly becoming tense at where the conversation was going. “Grandfather also said that I could never get married. He said I couldn’t because I was defective, the same reason I wear the mask. Well, you don’t think I’m weird looking do you, Aoba-san?”

  
“Clear, you know I don’t-“

  
“Which is why…-“ Clear sat up, Aoba sitting up as well and looking into Clear’s determined eyes. “-I want to marry Aoba-san!” He swore his heart stopped, his eyes staring at the man’s sudden confession and his vocal chords no longer able to produce words. “I love Aoba-san and Aoba-san loves me and I want everyone to know! I want the WORLD to know!” Clear threw the blanket off of himself, Aoba’s source of warmth walking over to the window shutters and thrusting them open.

  
“C-Clear, what are you-?”

  
“I LOVE AOBA-SAN! I WANT AOBA-SAN TO MARRY ME!” He screams out of the window, all of the birds flocking away at the booming voice from the window. Aoba’s cheeks turn dark red as he hops out of the bed, slamming the window shut and looking at Clear with glossy eyes. “Aoba-san… are you crying? UWAH, I’M SORRY I’M SORRY!” Clear sweeps Aoba into a tight hug and tossed his body side to side like a rag doll, pressing kisses all over his head.

  
“Clear, d-don’t… I want to marry you too, Clear. Clear, I love you so much…” Those words caused Clear to pull Aoba out of the suffocating hug. He looked down into the shorter man’s eyes, a hint of disbelief in his own.

  
“Aoba-san…” A pair of warm lips met his and he wrapped his arms around Aoba’s body, lifting him up off the ground a little and spinning him. He has never heard something so wonderful in his entire life.

                                                                                                          

* * *

 

  
The butterflies in his stomach reminded him of that time, the beautiful time when he realized that the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with felt the same way. Their wedding was going to be small, due to Aoba’s desire for it to be small, and on a beach, due to Clear desire “to get married near the jellyfish.” He sighed, sniffing the bouquet of flowers and smiling. However, he couldn’t help but think of Clear’s future, was he going to marry someone else? Once Aoba passes, what will Clear do? This marriage was a lot more complex in that way, but not many people knew Clear was a robot either. Aoba didn’t plan to tell many people, if anyone, it was not his secret to tell. He just wants Clear to be happy, and he made it very evident that day in the bedroom that this was what he wanted.

  
“Aoba, we should probably get going to the venue.” The deep voice brought Aoba out of his deep thoughts.

  
“Ah, right.” He picked up Ren and headed out of the wood walls of Clear’s room. It was only a short walk to where their destination was and every step caused even greater anxiety to grow in the pit of his stomach.

  
“Yo, Aoba!” He saw Koujaku waving sporadically at him, why he was seemed so enthusiastic was a mystery to Aoba. Aoba and Koujaku were not on the best of terms in regard to the wedding. Koujaku’s reaction to their engagement was not something Aoba would expect from his best friend.  
                                                                                                                         

* * *

  
The dark haired man’s coil rang throughout his room, echoing against the walls and waking him up. What asshole would call someone so early on their day off? He groggily looked at his coil and saw it was from Aoba, of course that meant he answered it immediately.

  
“Aoba, did you really need to call me so early…”

  
“It’s like, nine, you hippo! It’s not that early.”

  
“Hmph, whatever. What is it?”

  
“So uhm, guess who’s getting married?!” Koujaku choked, he doesn’t know if it was air or what, but he started coughing uncontrollably at the news he was definitely not expecting. Koujaku knew that Aoba and the gas mask guy were an item, but they have only been together for around six months or so. The idea of them getting hitched left a bad taste in Koujaku’s mouth.

  
“Uhm, that’s uh, great? But don’t you think it’s too soon for that? I think you should reevaluate the situation before you hop into this so fast, Aoba. You tend to get yourself into situations and regret them later.” Koujaku mumbled into his coil, saying every thought that was on his mind without a thought. Aoba stared at his coil, dumbfounded.

  
“…Are you serious?” The bitterness of Aoba’s question invaded Koujaku’s entire room. Shit.

  
“Well, I mean, how well do you really know the guy? It’s only been half a year, I don’t know if you should marry a guy you hardly even know.” He was just digging himself a bigger hole. Most friends would be so glad that their friends were engaged, but that was not Koujaku. Koujaku wanted to be as honest as possible, and at the time, bringing up the idea of calling it off for a while seemed like the right thing.

  
“… You are unbelievable. You know, is it so hard to just be happy for me? I love Clear and I want to marry him. I called because I was excited and I thought you would be happy for me. But instead you’re trying to talk me out of it? I am twenty-three fucking years old I know what I’m doing and what I want-… Whatever, bye.” That was that. The coil on the other end hung up and left Koujaku alone with newfound regrets. It seemed right at first, but was it really so hard to just accept his choices? He let out a deep sigh, trying to think of a way to fix up the dumb shit he just started.  
                                                                                                                      

* * *

  
He stepped foot into the edge of the sand, looking up at his childhood friend. They have been civil since then, but things were still a little uneasy. Aoba now knew Koujaku’s real feelings towards Clear and their relationship and just accepted it for what is was.

  
“Aoba, so uhm, I know you need to get going to you know, get married, but I just want to say that I am happy for you. I know how much he makes you happy and I shouldn’t have been so ignorant when you told me of your engagement. Thank you, for still letting me be here.” Koujaku stared at his feet, the guilt evident in his stature. Aoba laughed quietly and poked Koujaku’s cheek.

  
“You idiot, no matter what I would want you here, you’re my best friend! But thank you for realizing.” Aoba leaned forward and hugged Koujaku, childhood memories swarming back from all the times he had done this as a kid. “Now get out of here! I need to get down the aisle!”

  
“Ah, yeah. Good luck, Aoba. Don’t trip!” Koujaku stuck his tongue out playfully as he headed down towards the beach, Aoba returning the gesture. A soft breathe escaped between his teeth, the bouquet clutched tighter in his fist. He turned the corner and saw the guests, but his eyes were immediately drawn to the man in the white tux at the end of the aisle and remained there as he sauntered down the aisle of sand. He smiled before squinting a bit and noticing an alarming sight. Clear was wearing his mask. He knew Clear was self-conscious and no matter how many times Aoba told him his face was just like his, better than his even, he still insisted on covering it up with that ridiculous mask. He made it up to his lover and pouted. Clear noticed and whispered harshly.

  
“What’s the matter?”

  
“Why are you wearing that mask, Clear?”

  
“I, uhm-… Lots of people, Aoba-san.” Clear pointed out towards the small group of people.

  
“Clear… You don’t need that.” Aoba put his hands up to slide the mask gently off of Clear’s face, but Clear’s trembling hand grabbed on to his.

  
“Please, don’t take it off, Aoba-san…”

  
“Clear… your face is perfect and I want to see it on our wedding day. No one else matters right now except for you and me, alright? Please… take it off for me.” Aoba stared lovingly at Clear and he hesitantly moved his gloved hand off of Aoba’s. Aoba gently moved his hands down and pulled it up and off, revealing Clear’s soft complexion. He tossed the mask carelessly on to the sand and caressed Clear’s face, the back of his hand brushing reassuringly against his cheek. The crowd was silent, none of them having ever seen his face until this moment. Clear blushed, embarrassed by their stares and his eyes turned glossy. “Hey! No crying yet, the service hasn’t even started.” Aoba smiled up at Clear and wiped away a small tear that traveled down his cheek.

  
“Aoba-san…” Clear whimpered.

  
“Also, you can drop the honorifics Clear; I don’t think I need that anymore.” Aoba left it at that before turning to the minister, whom was obviously turning impatient from the small wait, and insinuated that they can now begin. The minister then began, droning on with the typical wedding talk that Aoba didn’t really understand. He never really cared for weddings; he found them long and boring. He thought that being on the other end of the wedding would make it less dull, but if anything it made it even more boring as well as anxiety-driven. He just wanted to get to the vows and his patience was starting to wear thin.

  
“Shall I continue with the traditional vows or are there personalized ones you would like to share?” The priest stared at them before Aoba went out on a whim and decided to say what was on his mind, considering that neither of them has actually ever brought up the idea of personal vows to each other.

  
“Uhm, I have something…” Clear’s eyes lit up, his lips curving into a small smile at Aoba’s words. In reality, he had nothing. But Clear was more important to him than just rehearsed words and he had to let him know exactly how he feels. “Clear… I remember the moment you fell into my life like it was yesterday… literally, you fell from the sky.” Quiet laughter came from the crowd as well as a small giggle from the robot in front of him. “But, my life has not been boring since. It was been… new. You made me see the world differently and I want to continue seeing the word through your eyes. Uhm, you mean the world to me and I know that things will… eventually become complicated.” Aoba saw eyebrows furrow in their small audience. Should he have really said that? It doesn’t matter; he already said it and these words are only meant for Clear, no one else. Clear shut his eyes at that, a small grimace forming on his face.

  
“But we’ll get through it. We’ll get through everything and I will be with you for forever, no matter what. I love you Clear, and I am so excited to spend the rest of my life with you.” Aoba sniffed a bit at the end of his speech, but that was nothing compared to Clear’s trembling hands that covered his own face and the noisy crying that came from behind the gloved hands.

  
“A-Aoba-san… I love you too!” Clear wrapped his arms tightly around Aoba, crying into his shoulder. The minister, obviously looking displeased, glared at Aoba. Aoba paid no mind to it and patted Clear’s back, whispering in his ear.

  
“What did I say about the honorifics?” Clear pulled away from his husband-to-be, wiping at his eyes and taking in a sharp breathe before words started tumbling out of his mouth.

  
“You have taught me so much. You have… answered all of my questions and have taken care of me. You were always there for me, even when I did silly things like fall off of roofs or scraped up my knees.” Clear sounded so young, his words sounding like the kind of thing you would say to a parent. It may seem odd to others, but his words were so genuine. Aoba was everything to Clear. He was a parent figure, a role model, a lover, and his entire world. “You were always there to kiss away all of my problems, and accepted me for who I was without being scared.” More confused glances from the guests were directed towards them, but they were all being ignored. “I am so happy to be here with you and I am really excited to now be with you for forever… I love you, Aoba.” There it was, the first time Aoba has ever heard his name from his fiancé’s lips with no “-san” attached. It was like music to his ears.

  
“Clear…” Now it was Aoba’s turn to cry, tears rolling down his cheeks. Clear, with panic evident on his face, moved both hands up to Aoba’s cheeks and wiped away his tears relentlessly.

  
“UWAH, I’M SORRY PLEASE DON’T CRY!” That made Aoba giggle and press his palm against the distressed hand wiping at his cheek. Aoba peaked over to the minister, insinuating that they can now continue.

  
“Rings, please.” The minister turned towards a small puff of blue on the ground, a pillow was strapped to his back with rings placed on top.

  
“Thank you, Ren.” Aoba muttered as he bent over and grabbed the ring that will eventually belong to Clear.

  
“Ah, Ren-san looks so cute!” Ren was stuffed into a small tux (made by Tae, forced on by Aoba), and he nodded in response to the both of them before walking back over to where he was before.

  
“Clear, do you take Aoba to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him, for as long as you both shall live?” The minister looked at Clear, urging him to do something.

  
“… I do.” Clear spoke in a serious tone, it sounded a bit odd compared to his normal childish tone, but it only showed how much this meant to him. It told Aoba that he was ready and that he wanted to do this just as much as he did. He took Aoba’s hand gently into his gloved one and slid on the ring. His lips pressed against the ring after it was completely on Aoba’s finger, kissing the ring and Aoba’s finger lovingly.

  
“Aoba, do you take Clear to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him, for as long as you both shall live?” Aoba smiled at the glimmering ring residing on his own finger. He took Clear’s gloved hand in his and took the finger of the glove, sliding it off slowly and looking up at Clear, who was surprisingly not resisting. The glove was completely off and Aoba slid the ring onto to Clear’s pale finger.

  
“I do…” Tears flowed like steady streams down Clear’s face, all of his passion and love for the man in front of him evident in his glossy eyes. Aoba’s eyes were misty as well, a few tears trailing down his cheeks.

  
“It is now my personal privilege and great joy to be the first one to introduce Clear and Aoba as the newly married couple. May we wish them luck on their journey ahead of them. You may now kiss.”

  
He didn’t need to say it twice before their lips were pressed firmly together, a few tears slipping between their lips and leaving a salty taste in Aoba’s mouth. Claps filled the beach and they reluctantly pulled their lips apart, heading back down the aisle with their finger entwined. They made it off of the wedding area and stared out into the vast ocean, the sound of water moving against the shore filling his head with calm joy. Clear gasped next to him and ran towards the water, pointing enthusiastically at something moving along the shallow end of the beach.

  
“Aoba! Look! It came for our wedding!” Aoba made his way over, peering down at the washed up jellyfish before the water moved up and swept it back into the safety of the water. Aoba smiled at Clear’s joy and gently grabbed his arm. He leaned up on his toes and pressed his lips to Clear’s, putting all of his emotion and happiness into the motions of their lips. Aoba felt like the happiest man alive, and he knew that no matter what, their love will be infinite.


	4. The Pink Bouquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mink and Aoba's wedding :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! My tumblr is sei-seragecko.tumblr.com if you want to chat c:

The braids, decorated with an assortment of glistening beads, blew from the draft of the window, causing the man to drop the bead currently being kneaded into his hair on to the hard wood floor.

“Shit…” Aoba was never that good with his hair. He never did much with it before, due to the extreme sensitivity. Even after the senses faded, he still felt no need to do anything except toss it up in a ponytail. That was before he found him again. He found a liking towards his hair, often running his fingers through it, braiding it, decorating it with little beads and what not he had laying around, and also took a liking towards it in bed. Aoba remembers the first time he asked to touch it, the lust woven into his deep voice that Aoba just couldn’t say no to. He now gently tugs on it during those intimate times, a small sensitivity still lingering in the other’s hair, making the soft touches not painful, but pleasurable. He grabbed the bead in between his fingers and attempting to put it in his hair again. Mink usually does this for him, but since it’s their wedding day, Aoba insists that it is bad luck for them to see each other before he walks down the aisle.

“Aoba, are you almost ready?” The deep voice from down at his ankles makes Aoba jolt, the bead sliding out of his grasp and slipping to the floor again. “Sorry, I did not mean to scare you.”

“Heh, it’s okay, Ren. I just forgot you were there, I guess I was a little too deep in my thoughts.” Which was true, ever since Aoba woke up that morning with Mink no longer beside him, he has felt uneasy and anxious. It’s normal to be anxious on your wedding day, but what if Mink didn’t actually want to marry him? What if he just feels obliged to? What if he’s not even there and just left? Aoba sighed, a feeling of insecurity rising up in his chest.

“…What if he’s not there, Ren?” The words were out of his mouth before he could even think straight, his palms moving up to his eyes and pressing gently.

“Aoba… I will be honest, when you first told me you wanted to go find Mink, I was not too fond of the idea. And once you found him, his ignoring you only drove me to believe that he is still unhealthy for you. But once he actually became sociable, I think he proved himself. You’re just overthinking things. It’s also not like you are just diving right into this, you have been together here for almost three years, and even if you can’t see it, when you walk in his eyes light up.” Aoba couldn’t believe it. Ren was acting like a total love guru right now, and the fact that everything Ren said was really true pushed the silly scenarios out of his head.

“You’re right, but I don’t think his eyes light up. You’re just being a drama queen!” Aoba’s laughs echoed throughout the quiet bedroom, his hand moving down to pat Ren’s head and tangle his fingers in his fur. “Hmm, well, I guess I don’t really need this bead. Thank you, Ren… for everything. Do you mind if I put you in sleep mode, just for a few minutes?” Ren nods in affirmation, cuing Aoba to put him in sleep mode by his feet and look into the mirror, his hand brushing against the bundle of pink tiger lilies.A small smile formed on his lips, the moment when Mink proposed replaying in his mind. Looking back on that memory, Aoba wondered why he ever questioned Mink’s feelings toward him in the first place.

* * *

 

The sounds of the wilderness resounded around them, their footsteps crunching against the fall leaves.

“Htt-!” Mink heard a small grunt from behind him, his footsteps stopping suddenly to feel a smaller body crash against his back. “Ah- Why did you stop?” The older man peered down; looking at his lover’s pressed against his back.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m stepping on the leaves, I like the crunching sound.” He is such a kid.

“There are leaves everywhere, so no matter where you step there will be the noise of leaves crunching.”

“But I’m stepping on the crunchier ones; the noise is nice. Do you not do that?”

“Not particularly.” Mink grumbled; he was such an old man. Mink has changed majorly since their time at Platinum Jail together, mainly because the man in Platinum Jail wasn’t really him. The man in there was broken and only had one goal, a goal of revenge on Toue, then a plan of his only self-destruction. In Mink’s perspective, Aoba saved him. Aoba taught him that there was still more to live for, and Mink even vowed to spend the new second half of his life with Aoba. This was three years ago and their relationship has only gotten stronger and better as days went by. However, things were about to change. The small box deep in his jacket pocket was held tightly in his fist, and he grew more anxious as they got closer to his destination, which was not a feeling he was used to experiencing.

“Well isn’t someone grumpy?” Aoba said teasingly, latching on to Mink’s arm and walking alongside him, nuzzling his slightly pink nose into his jacket. The fall weather was settling in, therefore making the air brisker and some of the usual animals they see start to disappear till spring. “Where are we going anyway?”

“You’ll see.” Mink looked down at the man latched on to his arm, smiling fondly to himself. How did he get so lucky? Especially after every horrible thing he did to him back then, he never understood Aoba. How could someone be so forgiving? He secretly hopes to be more like him, more caring and forgiving. Those traits haven’t ran through his veins in years, so only time will help him break down his rough exterior even more than Aoba already has.

“Here.” They arrived at the cliff, the cliff where Aoba saw Mink for the first time after his long journey towards him. It held memories, some bittersweet for Aoba, but they were still memories.

“This sight has always been amazing to look at. It’s truly beautiful, isn’t it?” Aoba looked up at Mink, a wide grin spread across his face. Mink couldn’t help but return the smile with a small smirk.

“Hah, I saw that!” God, he loved this man. They stood in silence for a few moments, breezing in the chill air as Mink turned the box around in his grasp before hesitantly pulling it out. Aoba didn’t even notice until he moved his arm that was wrapped around the younger man and got down on to his knee.

“Mink?” The man on his knee exhaled, trying to collect his thoughts as he opened up the small box to display a small, simple ring.

“Aoba, I… I told you before that I wanted to spend the second half of my life with you. And I wasn’t exactly sure on whether or not to do this… but I know that my mother would have loved you and if she knew how long we were together without making our love binding, she would have… whacked me upside the head, probably.” It was hard. It was hard for Mink to openly talk about his family, but he knew that that was a factor towards his actions and he wanted Aoba to know just how serious he was. That comment made a small laugh come from the man standing in front of him, a dark blush evident on his pale face. “Not only that, I want to cherish you till the end of my days. So… Will you, marry me, Aoba?”

Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t- _shit_. The tears were already spilling over his cheeks as his hands moved up to cover his face. This was obviously a big deal, but Mink had absolutely no idea. For the longest time Aoba thought Mink hated him, and despite their relationship lasting until now, he still questioned himself every once in a while. He couldn’t help it, but now that Mink is here on one knee, it is really surreal.

“Y-Yes, Mink…” Aoba said once he got a hold of himself, his quivering voice quieted by the strong arms that were suddenly wrapped around his smaller frame. He buried his face into his chest, catching his breath before pulling away and allowing Mink to slide the ring on to his trembling ring finger. He leaned up and pressed his damp lips to Mink’s, taking in his taste and scent in hopes to never forget all of the feelings he feels at this very moment.

* * *

 

A small smile formed at the memory, all of the intense feelings towards this man rising back up to the amount of love he felt at that one moment in time. There was no way he would leave him again, and the fact that Aoba was still questioning him to this point was ridiculous. He just blamed it on nerves though, sniffing the exotic flowers as he stood up and tossed his hair over his shoulders. They chose not to wear tuxes; instead he sported a decorative poncho with intricate designs sewn into it. Mink also made this, and wearing it reminded him where he was going. He was going to marry the love of his life, and that alone sparked his initiative to grab Ren from his feet and head out the door of their cabin.

“Yo, Aoba!” A familiar voice rang out through the thick trees, the sudden realization causing his hands to stumble and almost drop the bouquet of pink.

“K-…Koujaku?!” He knew that voice anywhere, but the biggest question in his mind was: how was he here? Aoba assumed it was going to be a private wedding, Mink’s ancestors surrounding them in spirit and Aoba’s family and friends being too far away and too poor to actually spend money and fly out here. At first he thought maybe he was losing his mind until the grinning hairdresser popped out from behind a big tree.

“Wha-… How did you get here?” Aoba looked at him dumbfounded.

“A plane. God, Aoba, you’re pretty dumb when you’re in love, hm?”

“Shut up, I am not! I thought it was just going to be Mink, the guy that marries us, and me, so seeing you here, all the way from Midorijima, is kind of shocking!” Aoba crossed his arms at his childhood friend, Koujaku responding with a loud laugh that echoed through the surrounding wilderness.

“It may be a shock for you then to know that everyone is here, Tae, the brat, gas mask guy… We all came to see you get married, Aoba.” Aoba couldn’t believe it. He hasn’t seen any of them in person for over three years, and the fact that Koujaku looked almost exactly the same was surreal and hilarious all at once.

“Well, it’s nice to know you aged gracefully, old man.”

“Shut up you! I’m only thirty, unlike you who is now…. What, 50?” Koujaku received a punch to the arm with that comment, Aoba’s punch actually a bit stronger and more forceful than it was the last time they saw each other.

“I’m only 26, loser.” With that, Aoba wrapped his arms around Koujaku, hugging him tightly despite all of the snide comments they shot at each other.

“You should really come visit, Aoba. Things are a lot different than they were before you left, different in a good way.”

“I will someday, I just honestly can’t believe you and everyone else is here, how did you even get the money to do that?” Koujaku pulled away, his hands resting on his shoulders and smoothing out the wrinkles of Aoba’s poncho.

“That big lug of a fiancé isn’t really half bad, is he?” No way, _no way_. Did Mink really…?

“I-… I need to go get married.”

“Well I sure hope so, or else coming out here would have been a goddamn waste.” That earned Koujaku another punch to the arm, the older man flashing a grin at the shorter of the two before heading over to behind the tree where a soft rumble of voices could be heard. Aoba couldn’t believe Mink did this for him, the fact that he went out of his way to make Aoba as happy as possible on this day made Aoba’s heart feel like it was going to burst. Mink is finally himself, no longer hiding behind the mask of death and desire for revenge. Aoba sees who he truly is, and that is the man that Aoba loves with all of his heart and soul. He quietly turns the corner, the heads of his close family and friends turning and the chatter quieting down as Aoba descends down the aisle of dirt and pedals. There were flowers everywhere; an archway of vines and flowers that match his bouquet down at the end of the aisle, his fiancé and the minister standing underneath.

“Mink…” Aoba made it down the aisle, now face to face with his tall lover, a huge grin shining on his face. “I can’t believe you brought all of them here…”

“My family is here with us, I figured yours should be here too.” Mink whispered in response, a small smile made only for Aoba quirked up at the corners of his mouth. That sentence alone was enough to make tears start to form in the corners of Aoba’s eyes, taking all of Aoba’s strength to not get up on his toes and press his lips to the man in front of him.

“We are gathered here today to celebrate the rebirth of Aoba and Mink, whom after this ceremony will now be unified as one.” The elderly minister stood shorter than both Mink and Aoba, standing hunched over supported with a cane. Mink told Aoba that this man survived Toue’s attack on his village, and that he was one of the strongest men he knew. Although Mink wouldn’t admit it, Aoba knew that the man standing stout next to him meant a great deal to Mink and he being there was like his entire family was there as well. The old man’s words were short and sweet, his trembling finger gliding across words in a book as he read passages before looking up with a smile on his face.

“Do you boys have personal words you would like to say to each other?” A few snickers were heard from Koujaku and Noiz, Koujaku’s hand moving up to quickly muffle his laughter when Aoba shot him a glare that said _“If you laugh at this man I am going to push you off the cliff_ ”. Sure, it was slightly odd being referred to as boys, but if anything Aoba just found the old man’s sense of innocence endearing. Aoba was about to speak up to tell him to just continue, but that was before he was suddenly cut off by the deep voice from in front of him.

“I, actually have something to say.”

“Ah, go ahead Mink.” Mink smiled at the old man, a genuine smile. The tender look Mink gave to the old man was enough to make Aoba’s heart flutter before any words even came out of Mink’s mouth.

“…We met on horrible terms. Really…. Wrong terms," He shut this eyes tightly, cringing at the thoughts of his past, "Why you came to find me and waited as long as you did is unbelievable to me. Words cannot even describe… Aoba, you really are troublesome, aren’t you?” Mink looked into Aoba’s light brown eyes, his eyes saying the things he is struggling to say. To the others, what Mink was saying probably appears rude. But to Aoba, he knows that Mink loves him. He knows that Mink is trying his damndest to get out what he really wants to say.

“Aoba, the fact that you came looking and waited for my sorry ass to say something to you is strong. You are so strong and stubborn and annoying and I love every ounce of you. I am so… happy to be spending the rest of my days with you. I will give you everything, and I will be everything a lover should be to you.” Mink sighed out in satisfaction, the words he just spoke rattling inside of Aoba’s mind. Every word of Mink’s speech just broke down more of the barrier between them, their barrier suddenly fully collapsing the second the word “love” rolled off of Mink’s tongue. Aoba sees him, he finally sees through Mink and it is just too much for him. Tears start rolling down Aoba’s face at a steady pace before he swiped them away with his sleeve and looked up at Mink.

“M-Mink…” Aoba leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Mink’s chest in order to compose himself before he makes a fool of himself speaking. A low roll of “aws” came from the small crowd when Mink gently places a hand on the back of Aoba’s head and rubbed strands of his hair tenderly between his fingers. “Okay, I think I’m good now…” Aoba pulls away, wiping at his red eyes one more time before making a determined face and moving his sight to Mink’s light brown eyes.

“Mink, you… scared me. You scared me in more ways than one before we made it to where we are now. But all I know is that the scariest moment was when I watched you go to Toue, I basically watched you walk to your death. I hated myself, I hated you, but the only reason was because I loved you and I just sat dumbly and let you walk to your death. But I knew you weren’t dead. I knew it. So when I finally found you, it was like a dream. I no longer felt stupid, I felt whole. I wanted to know you more, and I did. I got what I wanted… I wanted to see the real you. Well, I finally found it. I love you, Mink, and I don’t know if you felt it but when you said those words just now… I saw the barrier between us c-crumbling…” Aoba’s voice grew hoarse and quiet, the tears coming back before he would finish. “I love you so much and I am so glad I spent such a long ass time looking for you.” Aoba couldn’t help but cling to Mink, the scent of cinnamon filling his lungs as the overwhelming tears spilled down his cheeks once again. He felt a small chuckle come from the man he’s clinging to and a reassuring hand rubbing his back.

“He’s a keeper, Mink.” The old man whispered to him, a low laugh coming short after.

“Yeah… Yes he is.” Aoba smiled into Mink’s chest before pulling away, he just wants to finish the wedding so he can kiss this man. The minister pulled the rings out of his pocket and handed one to Mink.

“Mink, do you take Aoba to be your wedded husband and to continue this journey alongside you?” Mink grabbed on to Aoba’s hand gently, sliding the ring on as the words “I do” fell for his lips. The man then handed the other ring to Aoba.

“Aoba, do you take Mink to be your wedded husband and to continue this journey alongside you?” Aoba grasped Mink’s hand, running his thumb over his callused knuckles and sliding the ring on.

“I do.” The minister then took Mink’s hand and flipped it with his palm facing up, his other hand taking Aoba’s trembling hand and placing it on top face down before cupping his own hands around the couple’s entwined fingers.

“By the power invested in me, I unite Mink and Aoba and wish them luck on their journey ahead. You may now kiss.”

The man released his grasp around their hands and Aoba leaned upwards, their lips meeting half way and pressing against each other’s lovingly as Aoba’s arms linked around the tall man’s neck. A whistle from Koujaku was heard over the bustle from the guests, catching Aoba’s attention enough for him to pull away from his husband’s lips and glance over.

“Do you mind if I… just real quick?” Mink looked down at him, a reluctant nod of approval given before Aoba took off towards Koujaku. Koujaku stopped instantly, bolting it towards a bush and hopping over it quickly as Aoba followed suit. Mink couldn’t help but smile at his husband’s childishness. As he heard the distant yells and thumps of wrestling from the woods, he looked up at the sky, a slight overcast causing the sun to appear dim.

“I wish you were here, mother. You would love him; you would have loved what has become of us.” At that moment, a gust of wind blew through Mink’s hair and he couldn’t help but feel that that was a kiss from his mother, a kiss of happiness for the life that him and Aoba have ahead of them.


	5. The Blue Bouquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final wedding, Ren and Aoba's <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bit of writers block with this one so I asked tumblr user rens-happy-trail for some ideas. So a lot of the elements in this was thanks to the king of Renao himself :)

This was unbelievable. A year ago he would have never imagined sitting here and slipping his hair up into a ponytail higher than usual in preparation for his own wedding; his wedding in general, let alone with Ren.  He wasn’t going to lie, their relationship was complicated in more ways than one and Aoba is surprised that it’s working out. His love for Ren was unquestionable, but their morals and ideas of what’s right and wrong was what really pushed their love for each other along.

His mess of a bedroom surrounded his reflection in the mirror as his thoughts jumbled around in his head. Was this really what Ren wanted? Although he was the one to come up with the idea, Aoba was still unsure on his lover’s feelings. His slender fingers reached for his hair brush, but were instead met with the rough exterior of stems on his dark blue bouquet that Ren insisted he carried at their ceremony. This was unbelievable, and even though they will soon be walking down their own personal aisle, it was still a miracle that they are able to be together on this earth.

* * *

His dark locks ran steadily through his fingers, no knots in sight today. Ren’s head was laying in Aoba’s lap, the tv in front of them flashing images of a happy couple on their wedding day. It was Aoba’s idea to watch this romantic comedy: “It’s on so let’s just watch it! It’s not like I LIKE it, or anything.” Ren didn’t understand why Aoba felt the need to clarify that he didn’t like romcoms (although he definitely does, judging by the fact that he was tearing up watching the couple get married on the screen), because Ren would never judge him for something silly like that anyway. However, as the couple slid their rings on to each other’s fingers, the thought of marriage was on Ren’s mind. When people love each other, they get married… So why aren’t him and Aoba married?

“Aoba…” His name pulled him out of his tear-filled stupor and he rubbed the tears away instantly, looking down at his lover in his lap and continuing ruffling his hair up every which way.

“Yeah?”

“So, if we love each other, should we get married?” The question was innocent enough, Ren’s dark eyes staring up at the blue-haired man in curiosity. The question hit Aoba like a ton of bricks, a slight twinge of pain filling his heart. He knew they would never be able to get married, but Ren was still new to the human way of things, and he really didn’t want to explain to his boyfriend on why they would never be able to get married.

“Well… yes, we _should._ But we can’t…” Aoba tried avoiding the question and just hoped that that answer would be sufficient enough for Ren to turn back to the screen and forget about it. He should have known better.

“Why? I want to marry you.” Shit.

“Well… Ren, I am so happy that you love me enough to want to marry me, and I love you so much that I want to marry you too…”—A blush rose to Aoba’s cheeks, his hand not tangled in Ren’s hair reaching behind to rub nervously at the back of his neck—“ Well, a few things stop us. First of all, people think you’re my brother. Although I know, Granny knows, and Koujaku and the others know, everyone else doesn’t. The fact that we have the same last name confirms that in people’s minds too.” Aoba saw Ren’s hopefulness deflate slightly, making his heart hurt even more.

“Ah, I forgot about that part. Well, don’t worry, Aoba. I will still love you the same and stay with you forever, regardless of whether we get married or not. I won’t bring it up again.” Fuck, why did Ren have to be so goddamn considerate?

Then an idea popped into Aoba’s head, why can’t they just get married by themselves? It doesn’t have to be _official,_ but it would be official to them and would show each other how much they mean to each other. The idea of a ceremony symbolizing their love for each other warmed Aoba’s heart, and he knew that now the idea was set in his mind he wanted it to be fulfilled.

“Well… You know, we don’t _need_ to be married by a priest or anything… We could just make our own wedding and marry ourselves. Who cares about the legal aspects of it? It’s the love put into it that matters—Uwah!” A sudden heavy weight pressed against his body, Ren’s strong arms instantly wrapped around Aoba in a firm embrace and a smile pressed lovingly against the crook of his neck.

“I would love that, Aoba… We should get married at the beach, near the church where your parents found you. We can invite the people we’re close too…” Giddiness resided in Ren’s voice and Aoba wrapped his arms tightly around his bigger body in return, a grin of his own tugging at his lips.

“That sounds great ... I love you so much, Ren.” Ren pulled away from their hug, a grin shining brightly on his face before he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss against Aoba’s lips.

“I love you very much too, Aoba.”

* * *

The corners of his lips curved up, all of his feelings towards this man crashing over him all at once. He has never loved someone so much before and today their love will be forever bonded. His heart fluttered as he stood up, grabbing the bouquet and fixing his tie. He wondered what his lover was doing right now. It was definitely odd to wake up to an empty bed this morning, but Koujaku insisted that it was bad luck to see your lover before the wedding on your wedding day, so Aoba told Ren that it would be best if he listened to Koujaku and went to his house to get ready, which Ren reluctantly agreed to.

“Aoba?” A light knock pulled him away from his thoughts, Tae peaking in from behind the door and smiling. “Ha, you don’t look too bad when you’re not wearing that god awful jacket.” Aoba huffed, turning around and walking towards his Grandmother, bending over a bit and wrapping his arms around her frame that was getting smaller by the day.

“Granny, you’re okay with this right?” Tae hugged him back, a small smile on her lips before she swiftly lifted her hand and knocked him lightly upside the head. “Tch--!”

“What kind of question is that? I’m old, not blind. I can see how much you two love each other, I’m sure you’ll take care of each other just fine.” The younger sighed with relief, his arms tightening around her a bit before letting go and standing up straight again.

“Thank you, Granny…”

“Don’t get all sappy with me now! We have a wedding to get to, are you ready?” Aoba nodded, quickly adjusting his tie and gripping tightly on to bouquet before following his Granny out the bedroom door.

* * *

“Ah, Koujaku, I don’t really think it’s necessary to—“

“Hush!” Koujaku tugged at the hairbrush, pulling with all of his might to get the knot out. His hand remained stationary against Ren’s head, not wanting to hurt him but to simply rid his hair of knots. After almost an entire bottle of detangling spray later, he finally succeeded in getting out all the knots. Well, all of the big ones at least.

“There, all done. Didn’t Aoba show you how to brush your hair?” Koujaku scoffed, knowing that Aoba didn’t take great care of his hair either; it should have been expected that Ren would pick up on his lack of hair care.

“He did, but then he always messes it up. Sometimes he brushes it, but then he’ll just ruffle it all up again.” Ren smiled into the mirror, the thought of Aoba making his heart beat faster. He took his untied tie in his hand, his tongue hanging out a bit in concentration while he attempted to tie it in numerous different ways.

“Let me see it.” Ren didn’t stop him, letting Koujaku take the tie into his hand and tying it with not even a hint of struggle.

“Thank you, Koujaku, for everything… “

“Don’t worry about it. I’m the one who told you to come anyway. It would be bad luck if you saw Aoba before the ceremony.” Ren nodded, still not completely understanding that reasoning but deciding to just accept it for what it was. Koujaku bit his lip, concentration crinkling his eyebrows together. His hands ran through Ren’s soft locks, trying to think of something to do with it as he grabbed a bottle of another product and spraying it all over.

“So, are you nervous?”

“Well, a little bit. I’m afraid Aoba is going to change his mind.” Koujaku’s hands stopped, his eyes darting down at the man in the chair with a look of disbelief.

“Well, I would say that it’s normal to question that before your wedding, but Aoba loves you so much that there is no way he could ever do that.” Ren raised an eyebrow (a gesture he picked up from Aoba and just learned to do without concentrating on it), looking at the other man’s red eyes in the mirror.

“I love him very much too, but on the television the couple always says they love each other very much and then one of them never shows up.” Koujaku smiled then broke out into a booming laugh, his hand detangling from Ren’s hair to cover his mouth.

“What the hell do you watch, soap operas?”

“…Don’t tell Aoba.” Koujaku raised his hands defensively, a smile still spread wide across his face.

“Haha, your secret is safe with me. But yeah, that usually does happen on soap operas. Not in real life, though, especially in this case. Aoba blabs on and on about you nonstop and is always thinking about you. That man is so deeply in love with you that there is no way he could ever do that.” Koujaku scrunched Ren’s hair up, the product creating a more intense wave in it than usual and then placed his hand on his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

 “Do you like it?”

Ren nodded and smiled with gratitude.

“It looks great. Thank you again, Koujaku, for everything.”

“It’s my pleasure.” Ren furrowed his brow a bit then started laughing, turning around and looking face to face with the hairdresser.

“…Isn’t that my line?” Koujaku chuckled, wanting to ruffle Ren’s hair but realizing that that would have made all the styling he did a complete waste.

“Heh, I guess it is. Welp, you ready to get this show on the road?” Koujaku checked his hair in the mirror, adjusting his bangs and tie as Ren stood up and straightened the flower in his coat pocket.

“Yes. Let’s go.”

* * *

The sun was setting beautifully; their choice venue looking like it belonged in a painting. Aoba stared out into the calm water, his heart beating faster with every minute he stood waiting for the love of his life to arrive. He couldn’t help but reflect on his life, this place having a huge significance in the way his entire life ended up. He also couldn’t help but wonder what his parents were doing. Were they alright? Would they have wanted to know about this? Well, there was nothing he could really do even if so. Remembering his mother and father brought back memories that were bittersweet, even as a grown man still not completely sure on their reasoning behind anything they did or how they could live guilt free with what they did. However, there was no use doting on it and the thought of them shouldn’t weigh heavy on his heart on a joyous day like this.

Aoba saw Koujaku arrive, they exchanged a small wave as he stood next to Mink, whom was standing with his signature pipe hanging out of his tight lips.

“Tch, you’re not supposed to smoke on the beach.” Koujaku snarled, Mink shooting a glare in his directions, expressing his lack of care with his eyes. Clear stood next to Mink, poking at Noiz who was staring silently at his coil screen.

“Noiz-san, I think you should put that away, it is going to start soon,” Noiz’s attention was caught by an audible gasp from behind the gas mask, not his words, “Ah! Look Ren-san is here and he’s going up to Master! They’re so cute!” Noiz couldn’t help but smile at the white-haired man’s enthusiasm, actually listening to his words and shutting his coil off, placing his full attention on the scene in front of him.

Ren walked over quietly, placing a gentle hand on to his lover’s shoulder, Aoba’s attention turning from the water to the tall man that was standing behind him.

“…Hi,” Was all Aoba was able to get out, his heart completely in awe at the way Ren’s hair was styled with soft waves like the ocean and his dark blue tuxedo hugged on to his body like it was made for him.

Ren smiled, his canines poking out prominently, “Hi,” Ren looked down, a slight blush dusting his cheeks, “You look beautiful.”

“You don’t clean up too bad yourself.” Aoba nudged his arm, taking his hand and entwining their fingers together. They were completely absorbed in each other, not paying attention to the small group of people that were there for them.

“Uh, I have no idea how weddings work.” Aoba admitted reluctantly, his free hand moving to rub at the back of his neck.

“It’s our wedding, so we can do as we please, right?” Ren looked down, his dark eyes filled to the brim with love for the man in front of him. It took all of his energy not to just sweep him up and kiss his blushing cheeks and trembling hands.

“Right… I’ll start. Uh, Ren… you know I love you a lot. I am still in awe at the fact that you are here with me. You are honestly… a miracle. You are a miracle to me and a miracle to the entire world. I’m so… deeply in love with you and I honestly cannot express that enough. I want to protect you like you protect me, teach you things, take you places and I want to be with you for your first everything. I want…” He took in a deep breath, the tremble in his voice becoming more audible and the grip on his hand tightening. Ren’s thumb rubbed over his hand reassuringly, his sight not once leaving Aoba’s face, “I want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy and I will try my damnedest to make you as happy as possible every day for the rest of our lives.”

A tear rolled down Aoba cheek, Ren’s hand quickly moving up to cup his cheek and wipe the stray tear away.

“Aoba… Please don’t cry.” That only made Aoba cry harder and press himself close to Ren, the bouquet dropping down into the sand as he clutched on to the back of the bigger man’s jacket and buried his face against his chest.

“… Thank you, Sei.” Aoba’s words were barely audible, most likely incoherent to those watching their wedding, but they were heard loud and clear by the man whose chest is now damp with tears. He moved his hand up to the back of Aoba’s head, his fingers running gently through his long blue strands that escaped from his ponytail. He pressed his lips softly against the top of the shorter man’s head and spoke softly into his hair with his eyes clenched shut.

“Thank you, Sei…” Aoba squeezed him tighter and then pulled away, wiping at his eyes and taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

“O-Okay… Your turn.” Aoba looked up to him, looking absolutely pathetic. Tears still ran down his cheeks, his eyes now red and puffy. Ren couldn’t help but let out a small laugh, his lips pressing against Aoba’s forehead before continuing.

“Aoba… I don’t even know where to start. You are perfect. You are considerate, kind, beautiful, caring… you are everything a person could ever want to be. I am honored, that I am marrying you. We are a miracle, and I never would have imagined this happening in a million years. I am… still learning. I am learning how the world works and being with you makes me feel human. You make me feel whole and I thank you for everything you have done and everything that you will do in the future. I love you, Aoba. I love you with every ounce of my soul and I will love you until our days come to an end.”

Ren sighed, his heart beating fast. His husband smiled at him, tears still glistening in his eyes as he brought his hands up and cupped his cheeks.

“Thank you, Ren.” He stood up on toes, leaning up and pressing his forehead gently against his husband’s. Ren wrapped his arms around Aoba’s torso, pulling him close and leaning into the touch.

“…The pleasure is mine.” Ren smiled, leaning forward and pressing his lips softly against Aoba’s. Clapping sounded around them, sounds of crying and disgruntlement mixed in.

“UWAH, MASTER AND REN-SAN ARE SO CUTE!”                Clear wailed, his gloved hands clutched in Noiz’s suit jacket and shaking him.

“Yeah, yeah, now get off!” Noiz lightly pushed him away as Koujaku and Mink stood next to them, small sniffles coming from the slightly shorter man.

“Red, are you crying?” Mink smirked at the trembling man.

“N-No…  Shut up.” Koujaku rubbed at his eyes, looking at the wedded couple in front of him, their joy being contagious and filling his heart with love as well. None of the others would admit it, but they felt the warmth from the couple in their hearts too.

Ren pulled away, wrapping his arms tightly around Aoba and lifting him up off the ground.

“Oi! Ren, put me down, we’re going to fall!” Aoba predictions were right, the both of them toppling over on top of each other and into the cool sea water. Those were Ren’s intentions however, a loud genuine laugh escaping from him as his hand brushed through Aoba’s now damp hair. Aoba’s pout was short-lived, his husband’s laugh being contagious as he chuckled against Ren’s chest. Once their laughter died down, Aoba cleared his throat and spoke gruffly and low:

“Hm, Ren Seragaki, do you take Aoba to be your lawfully wedded husband?” Aoba smiled, his hand reaching out and grasping on to Ren’s.

“Hm… Nope.” Aoba shot up; his lover looking at him with a hint of mischief is his eyes. “Heh, just kidding. Ehem, yes, I do.” Ren spoke princely, his voice sounding assertive and silly all at once which made Aoba crack up even more than he already was.

“Aoba Seragaki, do you take Ren to be your lawfully wedded husband?” Aoba grinned, scooting up Ren’s body and hovering his lips over Ren’s grinning mouth.

“Yes, I do.” Aoba said blissfully, leaning down and pressing his lips firmly against his husband’s, the cold water splashing against him no longer bothering him in the slightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT'S A WRAP! This is bittersweet, this was like my summer project and I finished it right as summer comes to a close for me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed these weddings (I definitely enjoyed writing them) and I will definitely continue writing other things. As usual, my tumblr is aobaseragecko.tumblr.com if you want to come talk.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and writing your nice comments, I really appreciate it! :)


End file.
